Saving Alice
by littlemissicebox
Summary: Are you going to come save me prince charming, or is this all another lie? (Self insert, shadow self.)
1. Finding Alice

**Chapter One: ** _Finding Alice_

* * *

**A/N:** So I been playing Persona 4 as of late, so I thought why not make a little fanfiction about one. So hopefully you all enjoy this.

* * *

A girl for the second night now had been appearing on the mysterious late night television channel called "The Midnight Channel." Rumor had it was that if you looked into a turned off television screen at midnight on a rainy night, you would see your soul mate; though in reality it wasn't truly your soul mate but the next victim in the string of murders that have been happening. A local group of high school students had been watching this channel every rainy night in hopes of saving the victims from being killed by their shadow selves. Though they had hoped after saving Resie there would be no more appearances of the show, though they were dead wrong. A new girl had been coming on, as tonight the image was completely crystal clear showing that she appeared to be that of a high school student. She, well her shadow was dressed in an tattered blue dress with white lace at the bottom, her face stained red as if she had been crying; while her hair was a medium blonde color that was tied into messy pigtails.

She seemed to be standing currently out in a garden of wilting flowers, she looked around as the camera soon zoomed close to her, as the shadow looked instantly looked to it as she expressed on how she was so lonely out here and was wondering where her knight was to whisk her away before she died. Her mood instantly changed as she wondered maybe he was inside of her mansion looking for her? She nodded her head smiling as she turned running from her dying garden as the screen turned black. The leader of the investigation team Yu Narukami watched along with all of his other friends on their televisions at home, as they knew right then and there what had to be done. His phone soon started to ring as he instantly answered it calmly knowing that it must have been his partner Yosuke Hannamura.

"Hello?"

"Hey, did you see that on the midnight channel? Isn't that the girl that was interviewed on TV a while ago for the news about her mother's death, what was her name again?"

"Yeah I saw it, and her name is Alice Mikami."

Yu spoke not the girls name without a moment's hesitation; he paced about in his room talking about the manner with his partner and friend. They both agreed that it would be good to meet up with everyone at June's afterschool to talk about it with the others; Yu soon hung up his phone as he looked over at his television once more before deciding himself to call it a night.

* * *

The investigation team soon met up in the food court just as they had planned as they started discussing the basis of their plans before they headed out into the TV world, they now know that her real self is inside due to the picture becoming so clear. Which meant they only had a short amount of time to rescue her before it was too late, The short haired brunette named Chie spoke up mentioning that she heard that she was actually a classmate of theirs, she went on saying that she had apparently transferred in not that long after Yu did; But she mostly kept to herself and didn't want to interact with the other students.

Yousuke spoke never once seeing her since he said he would have known if she was in their class since she was a pretty face. This comment was just ignored by the group while Chie rolled her eyes trying to bring her friend back into focus. They seemed to get off track but eventually moved back into focus, and that was of course saving the girl. They all agreed it was about time to head into the TV and see if they can at least find her, as they headed into the television world from the Junes electronic department they were soon greeted with the familiar world, and their friend Teddie greeted them all with a large joyous smile while Yousuke crossed his arms.

"Hey Ted, do you know if by chance a girl named Alice is inside here?"

"Alice? Hmmm...What's this Alice like? Maybe then I can get a better whiff."

"All we know is that she doesn't talk to anyone."

Teddie sniffed the air in various directions as the group waited patiently for their friend as he stopped nodding his head as he loudly spoke.

"Ah! I'm getting a faint whiff of someone over in this direction, could it be this Alice?"

It seemed that luckily the small information they had worked with Teddies lack of scent of a nose, since if the group had to head back into the real world and look for clues like they did for Kanji and Rise; well they honestly wouldn't have known where to begin. Teddie waved his stub for an arm as he motioned everyone to follow him, they all started walking until they arrived at a worn down white castle covered around with vines. They looked up as the black haired female told everyone they should make sure they get everything they need, as Teddie gave a warning that they all should be careful. Yu and the others agreed. Since they obviously really didn't know what could this castle be lurking full of. They pushed the large stone door open as they were shortly greeted by that of a female's voice; well it was the voice that belonged to the shadow.

**Welcome! Oh my four princes, are you all here to whisk poor old me away? I do hope that you're going to not abandon me.**

The team right then and there took that as their cue to start running in, Rise the teams advisor used her Persona to communicate with her friends that she didn't feel Alice to be on the first floor; though her teammates knew that it couldn't have been that easy. As she went on saying that voice sounded to be higher up in the castle. They agreed moving forwards, as they couldn't just let the girl die. As they pursued on they defeated many monsters and climbed the flights of stairs and hadn't heard from the shadow until they reached the seventh floor, once reaching the top step on cue the shadow spoke once again.

**Please hurry, where are you? Are you truly going to whisk me away, Ha! No you're not, your lying to me aren't you! Your just here to break me aren't you.**

The team stopped as they heard the shadow speak, it sounded at the end to turn hostile. They knew they had to hurry so they wouldn't arrive to late, since they didn't know how unstable her shadow was becoming. They started back running making it finally to the tenth floor while Rise spoke once more; they all knew what their friend was going to say. And that was she felt what could be Alice's shadow behind that door, since it was the only door that was up here.

They all looked to one another, each nodding their head letting each other know that they were ready. They ran together pushing the door open bursting into the room; though they stopped inside the pitch black room. Looking around they stayed on high guard wondering where the shadow could be lurking, as were Alice was as Yosuke yelled out.

"What the hell?!"

The lights soon flared on once he spoke as the room lite up, it was a rundown room with broken walls and a bed in the middle of the room, the real Alice stood in front of the bed as it looked like she was barely hanging on to keep her balance. The Shadow slowly sat up her face stained red as she smirked seeing the group.

**Oh look your here, are you here to take me away; or are you just here to give me yet another illusion?**

Alice looked up weekly to her shadow as it stood from the bed walking from it, she turned her head back slowly as she wondered just who her doppelganger was talking to; as she noticed it seemed to be a group of people around her age and a bear; they all wore the same school uniform that she did when she went to school, though she couldn't understand why these people from her school were here, she didn't understand why anyone was here for her.


	2. Your Not Me

**Chapter Two:** _You're not me!_

* * *

**Look me; it seems our so called princes are finally here! But there not here for us are they, there just here to break our hearts once again.**

The shadow spoke out loudly sneering while it spoke at the group; its face had turned from once something pleasant into something twisted. The group looked to the shadow watching it go on exposing to everyone here what the young girl was denying and hiding from the whole world. It was obvious that the shadow was naturally unstable, but this one was more than normal. Alice bit her lower lip as she looked away from the group and back up at her shadow.

**He's never coming for isn't he, we just get to experience all those lovely illusions of a prince; just so they can in the end make us feel completely useless. Though, you already do know how useless and worthless you truly are don't you, me?**

"N-no, I don't think I'm worthless, I'm not!"

**Yes you do, see there you go once again pretending that there is nothing wrong and that your completely fine, but you see I know you; I know how you always feel worthless on how just everyone uses you. How you feel like you're just a waste of space, how you blame every single bad thing that has ever happened to you! **

**So stop denying it! Just like even now you feel you still are to blame for your own mother's death!**

The shadow's voice yelled out echoing against the walls as Alice's eyes soon grew as her entire body started to shake at the mere mention of her mother; she stood there as the memory played inside of her head like a movie. She saw her mother slumped in the tub after apparently hitting her head on the wall, barely coherent while her father screamed threating for a divorce; all Alice could do was hid behind the bathroom door crying, at the yelling and the sound of her mother's tears. She was told then by her dad that he said it to try and get her up, and her mom said she was going to lie on the floor and take a nap.

She then saw herself trying to wake her mother up but nothing came from her, Alice clutched onto her head while tears streamed down her face as the final scene played of the EMT pulling her out the back door in a stretcher while being told that her mother died by her heart stopped by bleeding inside of her head from the fall. Alice screamed out in agony remembering them as the group watched while Yosuke stood there wondering just what could have happened that to make her react and blame herself so bad, though that was all he could do, was just stand there and wonder. Alice clutched her eyes shut still screaming.

"It was an accident that she slipped; it was a horrible accident. It wasn't my fault that my hair stuff was on the counter!"

**Even so, you still blame yourself! Even today you still have that blame in your mind. You think that if that didn't happen she would still be here, so now you try and replace that lonelyness in finding your prince! Falling for someone who gives you just the bit of affection!**

The shadow spat while she walked down the steps some as Alice took a step back, she was honestly scared, scared of what was standing in front of her; it was like she was looking at herself in a twisted form. She shook her head as she just wanted the thing to just shut up, she didn't want to keep on thinking those things anymore, the things she tried to always keep locked away.

"S-shut up!"

**Why I'm only saying the truth, or is that just too much for you? Do you want to go run away and tear your arms up with your nails? Because you damn well know you cling to men's affection, there love, only in the end to get used and led on sending you into another mental breakdown!**

**That's your problem; you never honestly look to see if they were truly sincere. Ignoring if they do anything bad to you; only feeding on the love, the lies. Being a stupid girl; just like with the last one.**

"No! Please don't speak anymore."

Alice's face was completely red from the tears she had been shedding, as she could deal with the subject of her mother but not him, not the man that she had been trying to destroy every last memory of. He had led her on a wonderful lie the entire time on how they were going to be spending their lives together, and then get married. How perfect she truly was for him, and once they kept dating more he completely changed; becoming emotionally abusive. Getting mad, yelling at her if she even spoke to another male, or even logged onto a social network. Ignoring her while he was able to talk to however many females he wanted, not once caring about how she honestly felt anymore. In the end just to up and leave her and jump to a new girl that same day. While lying and saying he still wanted her at the same time.

**What are the memories all slipping back? That's our problem, we let ourselves fall so easily not realizing that were only going to get hurt in the end; telling ourselves that our prince charming is still coming for us. Well let's face it, he's obviously not fucking coming for us!**

"Y-your wrong, that's not what I think."

Alice mumbled as she let her head drop, though she knew the other her was completely right; it was saying how she actually did feel. She felt that she does let herself fall to easily once the boy gives her just the slight of bit of affection, how much she seeks for her prince charming to take her away to let her finally have her fairy tale never experiencing pain ever again. How she blames herself for her mother, and how worthless she feels the moment she finds out she let herself fall into another lie. She just wanted the other her to stop talking, to stop exposing how she actually felt; she didn't want people to know how she actually felt. The shadow continued to grow furious as it became more unstable nearly about to go completely berserk.

**Not how you think? Ha, don't make me laugh! That's how you exactly how you how you feel, I know everything so stop putting on this stupid act for everyone, you don't have any kind of courage, you're not some kind of princess. Just some stupid lonely girl, who lets herself still believe in fairy tales!**

"No! I don't want to hear any more from you, your no-"

"Alice doesn't say anymore!"

Yosuke shouted out loudly stepping forwards, though his words didn't seem to be getting across to her. The shadow laughed evilly as she glared right to Alice walking while Alice stood completely stiff to scared to move, as the shadow was now inches away from her.

**Go on; keep denying me all you want. But I know the truth; I know who you truly are and how you truly feel. And I unlike everyone else accept how broken and lonely you feel.**

"Stop it, stop it! Someone please help me, help me!"

Teddie stood there listening to the girls cries for help as he couldn't listen to it anymore as he stepped forwards wanting to help the young girl, though Yu put his hand out stopping him. Teddie looked back wondering why his sensei would stop him as the bear kept hearing the shadow keep egging her on, telling her that no one was going to come and rescue her. Alice couldn't take any more of this as she screamed loudly with all of her strength.

"You're not, you're not me!"

"Alice-Chan!"

That was the last thing the blonde girl could hear as it sounded to be that of a males voice call out for her, she soon felt her body grow heavy, and she soon felt darkness start to overcome her vision as she didn't know what was starting to happen. She screamed out loudly for someone; though she couldn't get her voice to speak out of her body soon collapsing completely in someone's arms.


	3. The true self

**Chapter Three:** _The true self_

* * *

_Can you tell that I'm really bad at writing fighting scenes?_

* * *

**That's right, I'm not you anymore; I'm finally myself now!**

The shadow soon screamed out as it started to laugh like an insane madman; while dark blue and black mist started to cover the shadows entire body as the atmosphere soon started to change into something quite heavy, the mist soon blew away as the group covered their eyes. The shadow of Alice was now gone, and now replaced with the shadows true self, that was now flowing with immense power posing now a threat.

She had now taken on the appearance showing two sides, on the left her face was cracked in varies places; the blue dress she once had on had now changed into it becoming completely tattered and torn at the bottom and on the sleeves. Her weapon was a knife, while her right side appeared completely bright; her clothes were a pink doll style dress, and an innocent smile on her face. She also held a long pink and white wand in her hand.

**I am a shadow, the true self. I will have my fairy tale ending, let me show you all!**

The shadow yelled out as she raised the staff into the air casting that her defiance and fire resistance up. While she finished the command she looked down seeing three glowing blue cards soon making the sound of shattered glass. It was a male with grey colored hair, a female in a track suit, and a male with headphones. As the bear soon ran over throwing his card up calling forth his persona as well, making sure he was in battle with his friends.

The group soon then started to attack the shadow with a combination of lightning, ice, and physical base attacks. The shadow raised her staff up blocking the attacks with a barrier until the attacks halted. Chie ordered her Persona to charge with a physical attack, the persona raised its spear out flying over attacking her as the shadow flew back some wailing out.

**I shall never give up; I must achieve my happy ending!**

She cried out, while gripping onto the knife in her left hand. Yosuke ordered his Persona which looked like a human looking frog over to attack only to be soon blocked by the knife, Teddie ordered for his to send ice up at the shadow while she was busy blocking off the attack. The ice soon rose from the ground impaling the shadows body as she screamed out in pain as she had momentarily let her guard down.

Yu and Chie both knew that it was now there turn, Chie called forth for yet another physical attack while the teams leader called out for his persona Izanagi; he pointed directly at the shadow commanding for an attack. It obeyed without question rushing forwards with its long sword only to be in the end stopped by the knife sending Izanagi back to Yu. Teddie called Kindoki Doji for more ice, while Yosuke ordered for more lightning; sending a mixture and lightning all at once at the shadow.

**That hurts! Playtime is now over; I will see forth that I will end you all once and for all!**

"Bring it on; I'd like to see you try!"

Yosuke shouted while taunting the shadow, he called out for more electricity for the shadow, as she raised her staff in the air to place up yet another barrier only for it it fail. She screamed feeling the lightning attack making the left side of her body immobile. The shadow winced out as Yu ordered Izanagi to go over sending the final physical attack knocking the staff out of the shadows hand. The shadow soon looked directly at where the staff had fallen, a hint of fear residing in her eyes.

Chie and Teddie both nodded as they both know that they were ready to finish this shadow off, they called forth for both of their personas to use ice as it they both brought up giant ice from out of the ground piercing the shadow in varies places throughout her body. The attacks then from the shadow soon seized, soon finally returning to her original form as she clutched her head screaming.

**No it can't end like this, I can't have my dreams to end right here!**

Alice's eyes slowly fluttered open as she slowly sat up standing up onto her feet, she wobbled some trying to keep her balance; she saw the end of the fight and how exactly how her shadow looked. How perfectly both sides worked together no matter how different they were, they were both strong, why could she have never been that strong in life before? Though, she knew that she could honestly be strong. She just needed to let herself try.


	4. You're me and i'm you

**Chapter Four:** _You're me, and I'm you_

* * *

"I-I'm.."

Alice spoke out weakly, her words were dry sounding as if she hadn't spoken in some time; the group instantly looked back once they heard her voice.

"Don't worry Alice, we have all gone through this; just remember this is only one part of yourself."

"Yeah Yosuke's right, I bet your one beary sweet girl!"

Teddie and Yosuke spoke as they both tried to use their own way to show the girl that they were here to support her, Alice looked over to them as she nodded her head soon looking over to where here shadow was standing. She knew now what she had to do, she was scared but she knew that now was the time she had to be strong; she needs to accept what her weakness is. No matter how many times she may try to ignore it, that is always going to be there; she took a deep breath slowly walking over to her shadow as she gave it a soft smile.

"I'm sorry, your right after all; I am always looking for someone to be my prince charming, and I do still let myself blame for the reason of my mother's death. I always think that if the stuff wasn't there she wouldn't have slipped and fell, and if I had someone I wouldn't have to feel alone in the world anymore; thinking that they just want to whisk me away like a princess."

As Alice rubbed the corners of her eyes as tears started to form as she slowly let her eyes close.

"But, I know I shouldn't have to rely on other people so I don't have to feel lonely; I know her death was a horrible accident. I'm sorry I ignored you, I bet you must have been so lonely; I mean you are right after all. You are me after all."

As she let out a slight giggle letting herself soon embrace her shadow into a deep hug, the shadows eyes soon grew letting itself nod its head while its eyes turned him bright yellow into a bright blueish grey. A blue light forming around the figure as the shadow slowly fades away into the air taking on the appearance of a woman. She had long silver colored hair that was tied into a pony tail; a long white colored dress that reached her feet while she was barefoot. A pair of shears she held in her left hand.

_I am thou. Thou art I._

It was the personas voice that Alice could hear; it was delicate; as if the persona thought out her words letting them flow. She thought that the voice she was hearing was comforting and purely elegant and what could also be called relaxing. Alice let her eyes close as she could feel her persona was full of strength and confidence, something that she had never really had, or was just too scared to let herself have.

_The strength of ones heart required for oneself has been manifest...You have obtained the facade used to overcome life's hardships, you have obtained the arcana of death. Atropos._

Her persona soon vanishes floating down to what seems to appear that of a tarot card. It floats with a glowing soft blue an red light while a piece of white thread wrapped around it gently, it soon slipped through her chest as Alice could form the persona form itself into her body. She placed her hand slowly onto her heart feeling the persona inside of her.

"This is, this is my persona."

She turned looking behind her growing a smile onto her face as she soon could feel how weak her body actually was, remembering what had just happened as she wobbled. The group rushed over helping her get back up to her feet, Alice thanked them as they all introduced themselves to her, as they explained to her briefly on what had just happened. Teddie waddled over to her as Alice looked down smiling to him softly as he seemed to be holding something.

"Alice-Chan, here I made these just for you!"

She blinked as she grabbed ahold of the object that was in the bears hand as they seemed to be a pair of light blue colored glasses, she slide them onto her face as she instantly took a step back at what she saw. It was like the fog never was there; it was clarity. Just like life now, She smiled faintly as they seemed to amazingly fit her face perfectly; the group smiled as she bent down hugging onto the bear letting out a loud giggle.

"Thank you Teddie."

"Oooooh! does this mean Alice-Chan wants to score with me?"

Teddie spoke while he blushed, Yukkiko rolled her eyes instating on Teddie to stop using that horrible line. Alice soon pulled away as she giggled rubbing the bears head ignoring his little comment. She let herself close her eyes next bowing to the group thanking them once again for coming to her rescue, as she didn't know what would have happened if they didn't. She slowly started to feel a little braver than she did, and like her confidence was slowly starting to build inside of her. Alice knew that she couldn't ever repay the others back for this, as Yosuke smiled to the girl letting out a chuckle.

"It's no problem, were just all glad that you're unharmed."

Alice nodded her head as she soon fell onto her knees, her whole body felt completely drained. Yosuke and Teddie went over to Alice's sides as they both tried getting her up, though with Teddies size in here it was more of Yosuke holding her up.

"R-right, you must be tired, here me and Ted will take you home."

"Are we sure that we should be letting those two take her back home?"

Chie spoke while looking directly at the two makes that were keeping Alice on her feet, Yu voiced that he didn't really see any problem in it; as the two females eyed the males who gave a nervous laugh as they agreed soon with their leader as they all soon walked from the castle. Making their way out from the TV world.


	5. Something sweet

**Chapter Five:** _Something sweet_

* * *

They had all returned back to the Junes electronic department as the group waved off exchanging goodbyes to one another, while Alice stood with a face full of shock and exhaustion seeing that the once blue bear was now that of a human male. She honestly couldn't believe what she was seeing was actually for real. Her eyes kept locked onto the human Teddie; as he still acted as carefree and happy sounding that she heard from inside of the TV. She let a smile form on her face to him which he looked returning back, Alice felt happy being near his presence and she had this feeling that he had to be the boy that called for her.

* * *

"It's getting much colder out lately."

Alice softly muttered out to herself, she kept trying to talk to keep herself from passing out completely as they walked away from the Junes department store, it had seemed that Yosuke couldn't come along saying that he apparently had some things that he needed to do in the store; which left her walking with Teddie. She wondered just what she was going to tell her father once she arrived home, knowing that he had to be a utter complete mess right now. Teddie looked over to her as he spoke.

"Do you live far from Junes Alice-Chan?"

Alice shivered some due to the cold, even though it was winter and Inaba didn't have freezing weather Alice still never had adjusted well to cold weather. She shook her head to his response while rubbing her hands together since sadly her dress didn't have any pockets so she could keep her hands warm. She blinked suddenly snapping from thought as she felt her hand slowly intertwining with his as he thought it would help make her warm. She looked over to him smiling as the two of them continued walking.

"No, I live maybe about a five minute walk away from Junes. And you don't have to be so formal; you can just call me Alice, i-if you want to that is."

Teddies face seemed to look like he was thinking about it as he nodded giving her a smile, which she could see out of the corner of her eye as she kept her face down to the ground. She was still pretty embarrassed, and not due to the cause of today's events; mostly due to the fact that she was holding his hand. The two had finally arrived at Alice's doorstop as without really speaking much more Teddie let go of her hand slowly telling her goodnight, she smiled replying the same as once she turned to head up the stairs she stopped looking back as she felt Teddies hand again stopping her as he blurted out.

"Do you want to hang out with me sometime, when you're feeling much better Alice?"

Teddie finished speaking as Alice could hear the nervousness in his voice when he spoke her name normally, while his eyesight moved down to the ground. Alice was honestly surprised that he wanted to hang out with her, especially since the two of them had just met one another. It had truly been a long time since someone had wanted to spend time with her as she nodded her head giggling some letting a large smile form on her face.

"I-I would really like if we could do that, Teddie."

"Really! You really want to Alice."

"Of course, why wouldn't I? Plus, I feel like back there when I collapsed you were the one that came in and caught me. So thank you for that."

His eyes instantly looked up to her's as he grew a large smile on his face, telling her that he couldn't just have let her fall like that and had to come in and help her. She closed her eyes as she was glad that he did; as she felt like now she truly did have someone who cared for her, as a friend. Her eyes soon opened as he waved to her which she instead soon embracing him in a hug telling him goodnight as he returned the hug, she soon watched him run off from where he once stood laughing joyfully. She giggled to his reaction as she turned back to her home walking inside.

She had a feeling that this could turn into something quite sweet.

* * *

_I had to pair her with Teddie at the end..._  
_Don't blame me, I love him! Though, the ending sounded way sweeter inside of my head._


End file.
